Psycho tutu
"I blink... I see... I speak... but you didn't listen... you never listen." Then her arm flug forward as the man's skull was torn from his flesh. The killer took the dismembered skull and patch of flesh from her tutu. She picked up a shard of her broken face and staired into it. Her old ugly skin showed through a big crack in her glass face. She reached down to the old heap of head flesh and grabed a handfull of blood. She reached it to her face and rubbed it all over. She looked back at her reflection and it was now her perfect white glass face. She smiled and said to herself "" Oh look it's fixed!" Her name is nothing but to those who know her it is Psycho tutu. Or as Mariko says, Psycho. No one knows her storie of how she went insane, except Mariko. She turned around and with the dead man's blood drew a dimond with two touching mirrired C's with dots in the centers, all inside the dimond. She smiled and left the house... her uncle Rick's house. She walked outside and into the woods where her tree house was. When she was at the tree, she climbed it to the tree house. The tree house had three walls and a big wool curtain for a front. She pulled back the curtain and climbed into the sleeping bag on the floor. She was half asleep when she heard someone walking by. She flung back the curtain to see a guy walking by. She couldn't make out his face becauese his back was to her. Then he turnned aroud to check if anyone was fallowing and her heart skipped a few beats. It was Masky. She almost lost her ballance because she had always admired him form far away, but now he was close to her, right under her tree. He keept walking and as soon as he was out of hearing range she jummped down from the tree. She fallowed him behind tree's, ducking whenever he turnned around. She fallowed him all the way to Mariko and Jeff's house. She hid behind a tree as he walked up to the door and walked inside. After ten minutes she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She counted all the dead tree's she could see until the door opened to Jeff. "Hello, Jeffery... how are you and Mariko?" He didn't seem bothered by the sarcasm in her tone, "Fine, do you want to see Mariko?" "Yes" He made way for her to enter. She went inside and stopped at the table, Jeff's and Mariko's knives were on the table. "Why are these here?" she turnned to look at Jeff. "I'm sharpining Marline, don't tell Mariko" she laughed and told him she wouldn't, Marline is Mariko's knife and soul reason for family other then Jeff. "Your calm, did you just kill?" Jeff looked up at her and pulled out a fresh blood stained knife. "Yes...what about you? You seem very happy" "Yes I just got rid of my vermin uncle." Her amusement in her tone said alot. Then Markio walked down the stairs with a smile to greet them both. Psycho looked at Mariko's healing scars where Jeff got upset with her for being out to long with Ben. "H-hi papa." Mariko said to Jeff. "Psycho c-come with me." after a minute she added "Please." "Ok then, thankyou for your manners." Psyco is trying to teach Mariko to be expresive and polite since Jeff isn't teaching her anything good. They walked upstairs and and into Mariko's room. Psycho stopped in the doorway after Mariko beacuse Masky was sitting on her bed. In a rush of nerves psycho left the room and ran downstairs, but she never saw the nail sticking up from the floor. She fell therough the air and laned on the concrete floor at the botom. Her leg was bending the wrong way and her other knee was to the side way out of place. She tried lifting herslef up but her arm snapped, and she fell down again. She screamed in pain, and Mariko came rushing down to help. She saw peices of her face fall to the ground as Mariko, Jeff, and someone else lift her to the couch in the living room. Jeff panted around because he saw blood comeing from her arm where the bone was sticking out. Mariko was trying to fix her leg but it was no use. Masky just stood in the back quietly grabbing a pice of fabric. "B-b-bl-lood...Please." psycho managed to mutter out. "Papa please get some blood for her" Mariko shouted franticly. Jeff left and Mariko signalled Masky to come over. "I-I'll hold her leg you pop h-her knee into place." Mariko was tearing up and Masky got hold of psycho's knee. Without hesitation he poped it back into it's proper place. Psycho was too weak from blood loss to scream. Masky grabed the other leg and snaped it back in place aswell. After a short time Jeff was back with a body and both him and Mariko put blood on all psycho's injuries. The blood healed her injuries in seconds and she was better on the outside. But inside she suffered greatly and no matter how much blood she got she couldn't last. She was weak and dieing in her friends house and soon she couldn't see any light just black.